


【星落】

by yu3910



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Annyeongz, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu3910/pseuds/yu3910
Summary: -張員瑛&安宥真-偽現背，原設ABO-大寫加粗ooc-1α&5β
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【星落】

‖

㈠

千鈞一髮的接住了進入發情期而腳步虛浮倒下的金采源，安宥真絲毫不手忙腳亂，反而冷靜自若的撥打電話給不在場的金珉周。這或許是身為Beta的本能，在這正在努力改變的社會中的工作者多多少少必須有點自知之明。老實說安宥真挺慶幸自己分化成了Beta，她並不喜歡必要時得依靠別人，可能是她自幼就養成的自主個性使然。

負責處理好一切瑣碎事物似乎是社會賦予Beta的責任，安宥真看著金珉周匆匆忙忙從她手裡接過猶如易碎品的金采源，這感覺便愈發突出。想必金珉周和金采源需要兩人空間，待在這兒好像也會造成她們的不便。兩相權衡下，安宥真簡單打理好自己後走出宿舍。

來到205宿舍，安宥真按下門鈴，猜測著裡頭大抵有超過一半的成員都聚在這兒。她深呼吸數次後，便有人來替她開門，是姜惠元。安宥真走進205宿舍，裡頭交雜著許多信息素，雖說Beta聞不到。

「采源沒事吧？」姜惠元回到客廳的電視機前，坐在崔叡娜旁邊，張口問了一句。沙發上的本田仁美與宮脇咲良同時抬起頭，盯著在玄關脫鞋的安宥真。兩雙水汪汪的大眼好奇的睜著，迫不及待的想知道來自現場的第一手消息。

「幸好珉周姊來得及時，不然采源姊的薄荷味都快把整棟樓的Alpha全引來了。」安宥真環視了下四周的成員，數來數去就是唯獨缺了一個人。廚房裡有李彩演跟權恩妃，客廳裡有姜惠元、崔叡娜、本田仁美和宮脇咲良，方才姜惠元同她說曺柔理跟矢吹奈子一起去練習室了，再扣除金采源與金珉周……

「宥真，去把員瑛叫起來，她睡很久了。」才剛踏進廚房一步，想偷吃晚餐的安宥真就被權恩妃半強迫的趕出廚房。起初她還想跟李彩演撒嬌，但在她看見兩位姊姊你儂我儂的膩在一塊兒後，安宥真決定去叫醒張員瑛還比較實在一些。

安宥真小心翼翼的來到四人房的房前，呆愣的站在門口，躊躇不前。她忘了跟她們說，她現在其實跟張員瑛處於有些尷尬的狀態。安宥真呼吸了數次，準備推開木門。在踏入房間的剎那，她被猛力扯入張員瑛的懷裡，背部硬生生的撞上牆壁。痛得安宥真眼角沁出淚花，惡狠狠的瞪了瞪罪魁禍首。她心裡其實明白，張員瑛生氣的原因。

這似曾相識的畫面，將安宥真一把拉入回憶的深淵。

㈡

當那場意外發生時，她們才剛出道。為了增進彼此之間的情誼，在團體綜藝拍攝結束後，個性開朗活潑的崔叡娜關掉攝影機，興高采烈的提議了來玩真心話大冒險。外國的成員面面相覷，最後避免掃興，克服語言障礙參與了。原本安宥真的心思一直都不在遊戲上，直到姜惠元開口問出那個問題，打破了平衡。

「我們忙內員瑛，分化了嗎？」關於第二性別的話題倒是在團體聊天中第一次出現，走神的安宥真不得不把心神放在這上面，更何況需要回答的人正是她最在意的。張員瑛睜了睜水汪汪的眼眸，面對四面八方猶如鬣狗的眼神，故作平靜的回答了還沒。實際上只有安宥真看見了，在張員瑛深邃如墨的眼眸中一絲絲的波動。

日本成員理所當然的發出了熟悉的驚嘆聲，年齡最長的權恩妃訕訕地說著這時候才體驗到年齡差距，而拋出提問的姜惠元顯得相當自豪。遊戲仍舊持續了好幾輪，年長的姊姊們玩得興致高昂。較為冷靜的李彩演瞥了眼手錶，與裡頭勉強算是靠譜的金采源收拾著桌面，叮嚀著未成年的妹妹們趕緊回房睡覺了。

安宥真的手覆上張員瑛的肩膀，輕輕地把打著盹兒的小朋友搖醒。安宥真下意識的吸了吸鼻子，一股本該只在嬰兒身上出現的奶香味兒佔據了她整個鼻腔，彼時安宥真還未知曉那是分化的徵兆。張員瑛悠悠轉醒，拖拖拉拉的起身。安宥真回頭瞥見她的臉頰浮現兩朵紅雲，感到有些奇怪。方才她們並未飲用酒精飲料，那麼張員瑛為何無緣無故臉紅成了謎題。

兩個小朋友還沒習慣跟其他姊姊們睡在一起，體貼的成員們也不強迫，留了一間雙人房給她倆。安宥真本想舒舒服服的躺進被窩，卻被俯身上前的張員瑛搞得思緒混亂。長手長腳的張員瑛將她抱住，說什麼也不肯放開。她不明白眼前小孩子的身體怎得如此炙熱，分化成Beta的她在生理課程時似乎講解過相關的知識，可她一時之間想不起來。

張員瑛伏在安宥真的肩頭，聲音染上了哭腔，緊緊抓住姊姊的手往自己的下身探去，向她喊著好熱好難受。一下子反應不過來的安宥真好像理解了什麼，她最摯愛的妹妹正在經歷分化過程中的情潮。道德的枷鎖一道又一道的綁住了安宥真，猶豫是否該跨越界線，抬眼對上了張員瑛泛紅的眼尾。她承認，她淪陷了。

她替張員瑛解開了褲頭的結，顫顫巍巍的握住那挺立的柱身，來回滑動想幫小朋友緩解不適。安宥真能清楚聽到張員瑛壓抑的呻吟，衣服下襬被用力攥住，看來還存留的一絲理智攔下了年幼Alpha大肆侵略的欲望。小孩子終究是小孩子，沒到一會兒便釋放在安宥真手裡，張員瑛不安分的虎牙晃悠到了她的後頸。

發現沒有能注入信息素的腺體，張員瑛的犬齒只好做做樣子的咬了幾下安宥真頸上的軟肉。安宥真抽起了擺在床頭的衛生紙，擦去手上的白濁，替張員瑛重新打好棉褲的結。

那是她們心照不宣的秘密。

安宥真和張員瑛不只一個秘密，還有很多事情都被擅長把心事往肚子裡吞的Beta給偷偷藏起來了。

好比說，安宥真喜歡張員瑛這件事。

㈢

「為什麼躲著我？」張員瑛老早就想把安宥真錮在懷裡，親口提出問題，再親耳聽見她的回答。最近屬於回歸期，繁忙眾多的活動壓得她們喘不過氣，念頭也只能早早打消。現在可不一樣，短暫的假期能好好休息，得到喘息的空間。張員瑛平時不爭不搶，盡力做好身為最年幼的身份。但唯獨面對安宥真，她沒辦法與世無爭。

「你先放開我。」見安宥真又想轉移話題，張員瑛這下是徹底的發怒了。她倆身高差距極小，不必抬頭或低頭就能完整的把對方納入眼底，Beta能夠望見Alpha的眼裡燃燒著怒火。Alpha天生擁有著高人一等的震懾，被張員瑛這麼一瞪，安宥真沒來由的感到害怕。

張員瑛鬆開揪住安宥真衣角的手，向後退了幾步，但她並未完全鬆懈。解決了Alpha帶來的壓迫感，Beta才稍稍鬆一口氣。正當安宥真欲開口解釋事情並非張員瑛認為的那樣時，門外傳來權恩妃的呼喚。怒火中燒的Alpha尚有一絲理智，將Beta拉離門板並打開門。

氣氛好像有些不太對勁，權恩妃默默注視著坐在右手邊的安宥真，以及左手邊的張員瑛。平常恨不得黏在一塊兒的小孩子們今天卻難得的分開坐，互動次數趨於零。這股不尋常的氛圍就連直覺不太準確的李彩演也意識到了，在午餐結束後仍舊沒有任何改變。

午後得來不易的閒暇時光姜惠元與崔叡娜說了要去逛街，宮脇咲良跟本田仁美要去南山塔，而李彩演和權恩妃則要去練習室找曺柔理及矢吹奈子。這下子205宿舍只剩下安宥真和張員瑛了，談開無可避免。

「我不喜歡你躲著我。」小孩子心直口快，加上Alpha與生俱來的直來直往，張員瑛從不隱瞞自己的情感。安宥真低頭沉默不語，她咬住下脣，深怕一放開眼淚就會跟著掉下來。安宥真明明知道這都是她自作多情，可她從來沒有放棄對張員瑛的情感。

張員瑛是安宥真唯一的妹妹，可安宥真只是張員瑛眾多的姊姊們之一。

「聽著，我雖然不會受到你的信息素影響，可是你要顧及團體裡是Omega的姊姊們。」

「就算不喜歡，你也得學著打抑制劑。」安宥真語重心長的告誡張員瑛，寵溺是一回事，在這種重要性高的事上頭絕對不能動搖。

張員瑛知道安宥真在說什麼，一向中規中矩的Beta至今仍認為那次的擦槍走火終究只是一場突發事件。可Alpha深知，那半是意外，半是她精心設下的陷阱。

「能夠不打抑制劑的前提是什麼？」張員瑛沒有讓沉默掌控整個空間太久，她慢慢抬起眼，像隻蟄伏已久的狼。

「前提是，你有戀人。」安宥真有些不可置信的對上張員瑛的視線，就憑公司良好的生理知識教育，這個問題是不可能從張員瑛口中問出來的。

下一秒，安宥真卻被張員瑛欺身壓在身下，無法逃脫。

「那麼姊姊是真的遲鈍，還是故意的呢？」

「明明我都這麼明顯了啊。」

「抑制劑什麼的，只要有姊姊就不需要了嘛。」

_  
結尾就是要讓大家有意猶未盡的感覺！  
（其實是不會寫Beta&怕把小安寫得過於ooc）  
至於車的部分……  
可能小安生日（？


End file.
